Bare skin
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: After discovering your best friend Matthew Murdock is actually Daredevil, you find yourself willing to ask him for personal defense classes. What you didn't know was what he would actually teach you…


_Warnings: NSFW, 18+ ONLY, Spankings, Matt being a tease, Oral sex (f rec), Unprotected sex (Use a condom guys), Dom! Matt, language._

You stared at the door of the gym and smiled as you heard the grunts. Obviously he was here. When Matt didn't want to be found he was here in the gym. Your hand took the knob and opened the door, getting inside the room.

The gym was empty and dimly lighted except for the headlights of the cars passing down the streets, flashing on the wall and the light that came from the window. Matt was there, his back turned to you. His body was tense as his bloody fists hit the punching bag. You smiled and snorted, leaning against a pillar.

"Rough night, huh Murdock?" You didn't see him but you knew he was smirking. Matt straightened up and turned, his unfocused eyes looking at the place where you voice came from. He snorted, his lips curved into a half-smile. "Foggy was looking for you" Matt sighed and rolled his eyes, starting to unroll the tapes that covered his hands, tossing them to the bench where his bag rested.

"Are you sure about this, Y/N?"

"Yeah, I practised karate when I was a child, I think I can beat the Daredevil" you said with a teasing tone and Matt chuckled, raising his finger at you.

"Wait a moment, you were a ballet dancer"

"I could do both things, Murdock"

You walked to the ring and jumped, pushing yourself inside it. You heard Matt's steps behind you and getting into the ring. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were focused in your chin as they always did.

Matt Murdock and you had been best friends since childhood. You had moved to Hell's Kitchen when you were about nine and he became your best friend. You left to study in an European university and came back to New York just to find Matt had become a lawyer and had opened an office with a man he met in college.

Months later you started to hear about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, you were walking down the streets by night after a night with Karen. She had got a taxi but you decided to go on your on.

Terrible mistake, by the way.

Two men tried to assault you and when you opened your eyes they were on the ground, unconscious and Daredevil was by your side, heavy breathing as he approached you. You moved away in a reflex action and he raised his hands, speaking. His voice was low and it had something that was familiar to you.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

And he disappeared.

Weeks passed and you couldn't stop thinking of that man. The man that had saved your life. One night, someone knocked at your window and you looked for something to use as a gun. You took a knife and looked outside, observing Matt wearing the Daredevil costume. We was hurt and bleeding.

He talked about his "powers", his enhainced senses. How he became the vigilante everybody was talking about. You thought he was going to get killed but you promised to keep his secret.

And there you were, willing to learn how to defend yourself.

"Okay, super saiyan" he said mockingly, walking in circles around the ring as you imitated him, your eyes fixed on his with an insolent gaze that he couldn't see. "Give me everything you have"

You smirked and placed yourself in position, your fists near your face and your eyes fixed on Matt. You could feel your heartbeats speeding up and you took a shaky breath before you fist moved towards his face. Matt avoided easily, almost effortlessly and you fell on the ropes, hearing his soft laughs.

"Really, Y/N? Where's the karate expert?" You growled and moved your leg towards his face, Matt blocking it with the back of his hand. You jumped and made a karate kick but Matt send you to the ground, making you to groan. "Do you want to surrender?"

"In your dreams, Murdock"

You stood up quickly and prepared to attack him. Matt was there, waiting for you with his arms crossed and a smug grin on his features. You huffed and ran towards him. Matt avoided you and his hand landed on your ass before you fell on the ropes. You looked at him, smirking even though he couldn't see you.

Originally posted by charliecoxlove

"What the hell was that, Murdock?" you asked in a teasing tone, strutting around him, watching as his lips curved into a sinful smirk. He made a grimace and shrugged.

"It was on my way"

"Really?" you said and before he could know it he had fallen on the floor, groaning. "Your feet were on my way too" You said from above, your hands on your hips and Matt chuckled.

"Sweetheart, I recommend you not to play with me"

"Uh, I'm so scared" you replied in a mocking tone, raising your hands and laughing. "What are you gonna do, Daredevil?"

He jumped and stood up, throwing punches at you that you avoided easily. You moved away from him, with that smile still in your features. Matt grabbed your wrist and pressed your back against his chest, heavy breathing. You felt your heart pounding. His hot breath hitting your earlobe. You bit your lip to avoid moaning when his right hand sneaked under your tank top.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do, sweetheart?" you swallowed hard and nodded. You didn't have to turn to see he was smirking. His calloused fingers went upwards and his hand cupped your breast, making you to gasp. "That's it…I want to hear everything…"

Matt turned you and his free hand cupped your jaw, bringing his mouth to his. You closed your eyes at the sensation of his soft lips against you and couldn't avoid the moan that emerged from your throat as his teeth bit your bottom lip. His fingers moved under your sport bra and toyed with your nipple and your back arched as you panted.

"Matt…" you whispered and he grinned, his nose against your jaw towards your ear. Your hands gripped his t-shirt and you swallowed.

"I've been wanting this since you came back…" he muttered and you growled, clashing his mouth against yours again. This time, the kiss was passionate, a fight for dominance you won the moment your tongue slipped inside his mouth.

You pressed your hands on his chest and pushed him until he was on his knees. You bit your lip as his hands went to palm your ass, slapping it while his nose rubbed your clothed core. Your fingers tugged his hair and made him face you, his lips half-open. Matt smirked and talked, his voice husky and low.

"Do you think you're in charge, sweetheart?"

Before you knew you were under his body, your back against the floor and his hands pinning yours. His lips curved in that sinful grin that made your core to get soaked. His mouth assaulted your neck, licking and biting, leaving lovebites all over it. You took your tank top and bra off and his hands went to palm your breasts, caressing the soft skin.

"Beautiful…" he muttered before leaning and sucking one nipple, your mouth open and moaning. He smirked while his free fingers pinched your other nipple until it was sensitive and sore. "I can't wait to taste you…"

Matt left a trail of kisses down your stomach and you closed your eyes, your breathing faltering as his hands moved your sport leggings down your legs, pushing your legs apart with his knees. His fingers caressed the inner part of your thighs and his nose rubbed your clothed clit.

"So wet…all because of me…" He pressed a hot, humid kiss on it and your whole body trembled, your hands clenching. His hands gripped the fabric and ripped it, making you to gasp. "I'll buy you more…"

Your back arched the moment his tongue licked your clit, moaning. Your fingers tugged his hair and Matt growled, the vibrations sent to your core, causing you to whimper as his tongue continue circling your bud. Your legs closed around his head and Matt chuckled, his nails digging on your skin. You moaned and shouted his name, the sounds echoing inside the gym.

His right hand went to palm your breast while his free one touched himself under the sweatpants. You whimpered and scratched his scalp, making him to moan and suck harder. You felt a knot inside your stomach as you were coming to the edge.

"Matt…"

"I know. Hell, I know…" he muttered and continued eating you out, his lips licking your juices. He smirked when your whole body tensed and the orgasm devastated you. He went on and you tried to escape, but his hands gripped your hips. "Oh, no, sweetheart, you won't move until I have one more…"

You groaned as he continued rubbing his tongue on your sensitve bud, cleaning your juices. Your nails scratched his back as your legs shook uncontrollably. Your breath was faltering and you placed your arm over your eyes, crying in pleasure as Matt went on until you had had your second orgasm.

Matt chuckled and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand, approaching you and kissing your forehead, rubbing your skin. He could hear your thundering heartbeats and your heavy breathing. You curled against him as he murmured sweet things, praising you.

Taking him by surprise, you stared at him and smiked, your hands on his chest as you pushed him until he was laying on the floor. You straddled him and Matt smiled, his hands grabbing your ass and spanking your left cheek. You bit your lip and helped him to get undressed. You leant to lick his neck, biting the pulsing vein, making him to moan.

"Y/N" he breathed, his hand slapping your ass and you smirk, your hand travelling down his body towards his length, grabbing it. Matt hissed when you pumped him a few times before the head rubbed your folds.

You both moaned as you felt his length entering you, filling you completely. Matt's hands were on your hips, helping you to move as you rolled your hips. He panted and growled, thrusting inside you. Your nails scratched his chest, were you saw several scars from his fights. You shouted his name when he hit your special spot he smirked and you continued rolling your hips in unison with his. His hand went to your neck, caressing it softly and you closed your eyes, rubbing your clit.

"That's it, sweetheart. Touch yourself…" he muttered under his breath and he groaned, felling your walls clenching around his length as you came. He fucked you harder and you could notice him tensing.

"Come on, Matt…cum for me" you gasped and you muttered his complete name. They way you pronounced was enough for him to come inside you. You fell on top of him and his arms hugged you tightly.

"That was…"

"The best sex I've ever had" you said and Matt chuckled, noticing you blushing. He kissed your forehead and you rubbed your thumb against his soft skin. "Is this a one-night stand?"

"God, no. I've been in love with you since we were fifteen" he chuckled and kissed you softly, smiling happily. "Now that I got you, I won't let you go"

"I'm glad to hear that. My superhero" you muttered and closed your eyes while Matt's heart skipped a beat at your words.

Maybe he couldn't be more than a vigilante for New York.

But at least he was your superhero.


End file.
